Dead or Alive 2
by DragonNinja23
Summary: Credit goes to LittleMissyDoaGalPal96 for allowing me to write this as she has a story of her own on the first tournament. Story about the second tournament through the perspective of the Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa, who must find his best friend while keeping the promise that he made with him when they were children. Rated M for violence and other stuff.
1. The Dragon Ninja and Sea Swallow

**A/N: Hello readers both new and old, if you haven't already seen, but one of my favorite authors, LittleMissyDOAGalPal96, is writing a fic about the first Dead or Alive from her perspective, I sent her a pm asking if if would be ok for me to write the second tournament, and she thought it was a great idea, so I guess you can call this a collaboration fic between the two of us and what not. So, the story will revolve around Ryu Hayabusa the TRUE winner both canon and non-canon of the second tournament. Also, the story will have a lot of M rated concepts, especially violence, just read this chapter (lol). Also, there will be few to none romantic aspects as it deals more with Ryu and not with the other characters. Sorry to all my RyuxKasumi fans. I will also include some aspects of Ninja Gaiden 1 and 2 since the tournament occurs after those respective events. So everyone enjoy, and remember to read LittleMIssyDOAGalPal96's fic and to R & R both fics.**

_All characters are property of there respective owners. I am not getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me_.

Chapter 1- The Ninja and The Sea Swallow

Okinawa Island EST 12:00 A.M.

Two Black Spider Clan Ninja were on the watch for any intruders or off-islanders, the two kept avid watch walking back and forth. As one of the ninja proceeded walking, a shuriken went right through the head of one of them landing in the medulla oblongata and causing him to fall down instantly. The other ninja panicked in fear as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

" Call the mantis tea-"

Before a katana pierced his heart and blood trickled down the walkie-talkie noticing the button was not even pushed.

The ninja who executed the attacks used his radio sensor contacting his allies.

" I'm here, outside perimeter has been neutralized, going inside to find Irene right now." The Ninja said talking in his miniature radio in his ear.

" Good, remember to maintain radio silence when you get inside, Hayabusa, a bird is being sent to your location, ETA ten minutes, get Irene and get out." HQ told Hayabusa.

" Alright, I will." Ryu said before exiting again into the shadows.

...

In another room, a blond haired woman was tied up to a chair with various ninja and people surrounding her.

" Tell us what the CIA is doing in Japan woman? If word got out of this, America will be in a big crisis with you as the scapegoat." A man in the shadows said to the blond haired woman.

" I'm not telling you anything till you explain why the Black Spider Clan is working with DOATECH." The woman said in a furious tone responding to the man in the shadows.

The man stepped out of the shadows revealing what looked to be the leader of the Black Spider Clan. The man wore armor similar to it's former leader Genshin, as his armor had claws on his right arm with a head crest which was similar to Genshin's, although, half of it was missing. The man stood in a dark crimson garb made of similar material of his respective ninja. He struck the blond haired woman in the face leaving a red mark on her cheek.

" You insolent tramp, you will tell me why you are here and the location of the Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa. He and the Kunoichi girl are assets to the Black Spider Clan and DOATECH." The shinobi said in anger as his face was right in front of Irene's.

" Sorry, but, Ryu and I broke up four months ago, so I haven't been in contact with him, and I don't now where he'd possibly be, he could be halfway around the world right now." She said before spitting in the ninja's face.

The ninja got angry, but, left Irene in the torture room as his phone rang.

" Ah, , the man I wanted to talk to, how is project Alpha coming along, is the girl in your possession now?"

" Yes, Obitus, I would personally like to thank you and your Black Spider Clan Ninja for there intel on her. You may dispose of the CIA agent when your done with her."

" In due time, but we first need the intel on Ryu Hayabusa, project Zeta will prove of greater use to both my clients and of course you .

" Good, the Super Ninja does exhibit greater super human capabilities than the other competitors, he may have came in second place from the first tournament, but, he is clearly a shinobi in his prime which we can clone for our ninja army."

" Yes, I'm glad we were able to settle an agreement, partner." Obitus said before he and Victor Donovan said while laughing.

...

Ryu had made his way inside carving a path of destruction as every single ninja in the cargo bay was slaughtered and mutilated, he wiped the blood off of his sword before making way to the upper levels of the Black Spider Clan's lair.

He reached the tertiary structure in which the base had three levels ascending up to the highest where he knew there leader was with Irene. The third level contained about 30 ninja which were still unaware of Ryu's presence.

Ryu loaded his bow with three arrows, each with a different tip as he aimed carefully in order to ensure he hit his target. The arrows flung off his bow whizzing silently and not catching the ninja's attention till they made contact. One arrow had an explosive tip which blew up a reactor on the level, the other shot a smokescreen of air shrouding the area with mist, while the last arrow, hit what looked like to be a control system, eliminating the infrared lasers and thermal camera system.

" What the fuck is going on!"

" Call in the Mantis team for back up."

" Get Master Obitus out here right now." Various ninjas spoke while coughing.

Ryu used this opportunity to quickly eliminate ninja, as he slowly walked towards a group of 5 black spider ninja. Ryu threw two shuriken slitting the throat of two, while two kunai were in the air impaling another two in the heart. The ninja quickly fell unaware of the projectile weapons flying from the smoke. The last ninja looked around only to bump back into Ryu before he stabbed the ninja in a vital artery with his Dragon Sword and then hit him directly in the temple with the hilt of his sword.

...

The explosion caused the tower to lose some stability, Obitus almost fell on his feet before regaining balance and furiously yelling at his fellow clansmen.

" What was that!"

" We have lost contact with the third level sir, infrared lasers scans are off as well as thermal cameras, and no members are contacting us about the reactor, shall I send in the Mantis team?"

" Yes send in the mantis team as well as 20 ninja on level two." Obitus said as stood looking into the room Irene was in.

...

Ryu had quickly and carefully eliminated every ninja on the third level, the smoke started to clear, and he could hear quick yet silent footsteps approaching him. He quickly cloaked himself by hiding in the shadows, as he would wait before he hunted his prey.

The Mantis team and other ninja reached the third level, the Mantis Team contained night-vision goggles and used sub-machine guns, unlike the traditional ninja, the Mantis team used modern and traditional weaponry in their arsenal.

" Search the perimeter, I want this level on lock-down, Master Obitus

is still interrogating the girl, soon he will be done with her and she will be disposed of."

" Irene." Ryu said in a hushed tone.

" What was that." One of the Mantis team members said before shooting up the place.

Bullets had flung everywhere making holes all over the place.

" Stand down, from the slash-marks, this can only be the work of Ryu Hayabusa."

The Mantis Team leader went to contacting Obitus on his phone.

" Master, the killer is-"

The Mantis Team Leader had fallen, a shuriken right through the head and one through the phone of the leader.

" Dragon Ninja." The ninja said in unison as gunfire blasted everywhere.

Ryu quickly dodged the bullets and quickly pulled out his bow firing an explosive tip arrow which made contact with the body of a regular Black Spider Clan ninja. The explosive arrow exploded killing 4 ninja on the impact.

7 Mantis Team Shinobi left, 11 regular.

Two Mantis Team Shinobi quickly tried to attack Ryu with there guns and swords only to quickly get slashed in the body as blood spewed everywhere. His attacks caused him to get cornered by 5 regular ninja, before he shrew a smoke bomb. The smoke spread everywhere causing the ninja to cough as Ryu made quick work of them killing them in an instant. Each strike became more effortless for Ryu, as the steel of the Dragon Sword quickly tore through the bone and ill-equipped armor of the regular ninja.

5 Mantis Team Shinobi left 6 Regular

" Quickly, he can't take us all on, surround him."

The ninja fired bullets and threw bombs, Ryu quickly avoided the attacks countering with his own arsenal of weapons, before one of the Mantis Team Ninja shot a rocket at him. The rocket flew at him with high speed, although the Super Ninja unleashed a ninpo firing a giant fireball which blasted the rocket away and ended up frying all the regular ninja and 4 Mantis Team members.

The final Mantis Team ninja, dropped his gun and decided to fight Ryu head-on, with only his strength, skill, and katana. The Ninja tried making the first move striking Ryu, which only lead to quick and merciless counter attacks by Ryu, slashing him almost every way. The slashes although, only wounded and grazed the ninja, as he still came at him with full force. Ryu quickly cut his legs, slashing them and causing the ninja to wince in pain as he fell to the ground.

...

" What is taking the Mantis Team so long?" Obitus said as he attempted to recall the Mantis Team Leader over and over again on his phone.

" I don't know sir, the ki levels there are significantly lower, but, there is a giant source, structural level indicates that the third level was hit by fire. The stability of the structure is only at 60%." The ninja said panicking.

" Well, fix it, I'll pay our little CIA friend a visit." Obitus said as he re-approached the room Sonia was in.

...

The second level of the lair was now leveled, Ryu had eliminated all the ninja and proceeded by the destruction of everything by slicing many of the equipment and reactors on the second level.

_WARNING WARNING, Integrity of bases structure has been compromised, Ninja on level 2 and heading up to level one. Eliminate him QUICKLY! Obitus said on an intercom._

As Ryu ran and approached the stairs of the upper level, ten black spider clan Ninja intercepted him and blocked off the upper level of the base.

Ryu with his now unsheathed katana, cut down two quickly with one quick slash attack. The other ninja quickly tried to throw bombs at him which resulted in Ryu backflipping back onto the second level. Although, the bombs used by the ninja lead to the destruction of the stairwell causing the first and second levels to separate.

As the stairwell began to fall, Ryu runs on the side of the wall, allowing him to wall run up to the first level. Upon finishing his wall run, he executes a flying swallow. Ryu becomes a blur of air, although he phases back into reality resulting in the stabbing of another ninja.

" Retreat, get Obitus here right now." One of the ninja said while running while the others occupied Ryu.

The ninja tried to surround him. Two were equipped with the falcon's talons, while the other three wielded many different katanas. They all charged at him at the same time in an attempt to overwhelm the Super Ninja.

Sounds of weapons clashing and steel on steel combat lead to confusion. The five ninja are in a circle and the Super Ninja is nowhere to be found. Although, Ryu reappears by severing the head of one of the ninjas. Two enraged by his onslaught challenge him only for one to get slashed in half disconnecting his torso from his body and the other losing his arms and legs in a quick flurry. The other two ninja know it is futile to fight him so try to attach explosives on their bodies and attempt to take him down with them. Although, Ryu slices the hands off these ninja and quickly transitions to obliterating them. Ryu then pulls out his bow, he sights the running ninja which is knocking on the door which Irene and Obitus were in. Ryu quickly fires one arrow, which flies at light speed, the arrow impales the ninja in the head. His body then becomes plastered on the door.

Ryu quickly runs to the door, wasting no time as all the ninja except Obitus have been eliminated. He kicks open the door, only to see that neither Irene nor Obitus are in the room. He slowly walks into the room, seeing if there are any exits or entrances they could have went through. He sees through the window of the room, Obitus and Irene at the lair's motherboard. He also sees that Irene is unconscious.

...

" Obitus one, override, set base to self-destruct in eight minutes." Obitus said as he typed the code into the keyboard.

_Lair will self-destruct in eight minutes, evacuate immediately. Base will self-destruct in eight minutes._

" So, I see you have made it, I will let you know that this place will be destroyed in eight minutes, so I only have 480 seconds to kill you Ryu Hayabusa." Obitus said as he looked to see Ryu was now behind him.

" What have you done to Irene! Answer me, Genshin's lap dog!" Ryu yelled at him furious to see Irene unconscious.

" She is just unconscious, although I can not say that the same fate is in store for you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Obitus, apprentice of Genshin, and the man who shall slay you Ryu Hayabusa." Obitus says as he unsheathes his blade.

Ryu did not respond to his snide comments, he only silently unsheathes his own Dragon sword.

The two quickly engage in combat, although Ryu is stronger and faster, Obitus keeps up with him as he manages to avoid getting slashed by Ryu. Although, Ryu is still stronger and overpowers Obitus by making him tumble in one of their clashes. Obitus quickly flips back up as the two end up clashing again.

_Base will self-destruct in five minutes, leave immediately._

The two are stuck in another clashing fight. Ryu although overpowers Obitus finally by breaking his katana with the dragon sword. As the sword splits into two, Ryu slices off both of his arms which leaves Obitus on his knees.

" Your still going to die Hayabusa, you and the CIA girl." Obitus said laughing.

Ryu engraved a giant slash mark into Obitus killing him for good.

Luckily, Sonia had now woken up, she blinked a few times for good measure in order to get up from being knocked out unconscious. She noticed Ryu walking towards her. He lent his hand out to her.

" Of course it would be you, what the hell is going on!" Sonia said denying Ryu's gesture but getting up in order to stand.

" I'll explain once were out of here, we only have about two minutes until this place explodes, and I don't have enough ki to teleport us out." Ryu said trying to explain the severity of the situation.

" Get on my back!" Ryu order Irene.

" Is this another one of your schemes to tell me your sorry and get back together?" Irene asked with her hands on her hips.

_Base will self-destruct in one minute, evacuate immediately._

" Just shut up and get on my back, your always arguing with me." Ryu said as he grabbed her tired of Irene's arguing.

" This is not what I had in mine." Irene said as Ryu had Irene carried over her shoulder with her breasts jiggling all over Ryu's back.

" What did you expect dinner and a movie? Not after the last movie we saw." Ryu remarked with a snide comment.

" Just shut up and run or else we'll both die." Sonia said annoyed at Ryu's comments.

Ryu sprinted at flash-like speed, determined to get off of the Island or at least to a safe distance where the explosion's yield would not effect them. The two made it to the end of the collapsing first level.

" Hold on tight." Ryu said to Irene.

" Wait whaa-" Irene screamed as the two plummeted down to the second level.

Ryu with Irene on his back ran to down to the second level of the structure. Ryu estimated that the base was now only about twenty seconds to exploding.

" Shit, even at my top speed I doubt we'll be able to reach a safe distance, looks like this is my only option." Ryu said as he channeled his ki.

" Ryu, what the hell are you doing?" Irene asked him curiously.

Ryu charged his remaining ki in order to use a art of the piercing void technique. The technique created a giant black ball of energy, one which he used his two hands to channel. The immense power of this technique allowed Ryu to create a giant hole in the bases second level.

" I'm gonna have to ask you to get on my back one my time. Alright?" Ryu said as he carried Irene, this time, his left hand was tucked under her legs and his right hand on her waist.

" You are so hitting on me. Glad to see you still like me." Irene said with a smile.

Ryu jumped out of the base executing a falcon dive, he could still eloquently glide through the air even with Irene.

_Three Two One Self Destruction Process Beginning. Good Bye._

The yield of the explosion was powerful, smoke and fire arose as Irene and Ryu exited the base. Ryu had successfully gotten them to the beachfront of Okinawa Island where a boat with a CIA agent was waiting for them. Ryu was now on his back breathing heavily as his ki was fully drained for the strenuous mission. Although, he quickly got back unto his feet as him and Irene stared at each other.

" So, good to see that your still doing what your doing, Mr. Super Ninja." Irene said smiling at him.

" You know, you've gotten heavier, you don't know how hard it was to carry you out of there." Ryu said as the agent watching them snickered.

" You are such a jerk. Are you still mad that I broke up with you." Irene said to Ryu while furiously hitting him with soft punches.

" No, I'm mad that you get yourself in these situations where I have to come save you, do you ever think about what you are doing anymore Irene?"

She only looked away from him sobbing at Ryu's remarks. Ryu was astonished by her response, only to have his arms around her.

" Irene, you know I didn't mean that. It's just, you and I had our differences, and, I'm sorry that I can sometimes go off the deep end. I apologize for the remarks I just made." Ryu said as he squeezed her tightly and wiped away her tears.

" Well, I'm happy you have kept yourself safe, knowing you, I thought you would be halfway around the world." Irene said as she turned around breaking off Ryu's hug.

" I'd hate to interrupt your reunion, but, did you guys manage to figure out anything about DOATECH, or what there plans are?" The CIA agent asked.

" No, my investigation only left more questions than answers. The only thing we know is that the Black Spider Clan, the sworn enemy of the Hayabusa Clan is now involved." Irene said in a perplexed tone.

" Well, looks like the CIA is going to need my help, if anybody knows the those ninja better it's me, I'll get a ticket and board the boat where Fame Douglass's daughter is making her big announcement." Ryu said as he Irene and the CIA agent got onto the boat.

" Good, we'll brief you at HQ Hayabusa, it's good to have you back on the team." The agent said before starting up the boat.

...

Meanwhile, in the ashes of the explosion, two dark figures were standing on the destroyed lair of The Black Spider Clan. One was dressed similar to Obitus while the other was in a basic shinobi garb, but, wearing a black mask with beading red eyes.

" Did you get enough information eh, Genra?" The Dark Ninja asked the Hanjin Mon Sect Leader.

" Yes Obitus, your double proved quite worthy, this is what DOATECH needed for project Zeta and Omega." Genra said as the two watched the ash burn.

" What is next, for our hero? Are you going to send your own daughter to betray him, or something greater on the grand scheme?" Obitus asked Genra.

" No, the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clans trust each other to much, Ayane holds a deep respect for Hayabusa, I actually have another thing in mine. Remember Bankotsubo?" Genra asked Obitus.

" Yes, why?"

" He will prove a worthy adversary for our little ninja." Genra said with an evil laugh.

" How are you going to release him? He was sealed forever by the grandfather of Ryu Hayabusa."

" An easy task, you and I shall call upon Obaba whom can break it, she is a master of soul summoning."

" Ah, yes, once this is all said and done, no enemy shall ever withstand our might as you will have control over the Mugen Tenshin and I will destroy Ryu Hayabusa."

The two laughed maniacally before vanishing in the shadows.

End Chapter 1

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. It deals a lot more with the Ninja aspect and some hints of Ryu and Irene being together before don't worry this is not a Ryu x Irene. Also, the name Obitus does not pertain to the game, it pertains to this annoying person on Xbox Live on Ninja Gaiden 3 who is really bad at the game and tries to troll me. I thought I would add him to relieve some of my stress by taking it out on him and getting his arse handed to him by Ryu Hayabusa. Thank you for reading and updates to come very soon.**


	2. Tengu Unleashed

**A/N: I know I have a lot of random stories up, but, today is the day, I will be updating almost all/ most of my fics today, I have been really inspired recently, and the lack of updates is due to my constant prompting. Sorry for all the delay to all my readers, I will in the future update faster. Also, the reviews will also speed up the writing process, because, sometimes I don't have the best of ideas, and I really like the feedback I get from all my reviews.**

Dead or Alive 2

Chapter 2- Tengu unleashed

Ryu Hayabusa had a long day yesterday, from battling the Black Spider Clan which has now allied itself with DOATECH, to saving his ex-girlfriend Irene who still seems to harbor feelings for him. He was still laying down in the hotel bed, ready to board the cruise ship which DOATECH was making a big announcement.

...

Flashback

" Ah, Hayabusa, good to see you back, and again thank you for helping us save agent Sea Swallow here when our men were spread so thin." The Chief of the CIA said to him as the two shook hands.

" It's no problem, Chief Smith, if the Black Spider Clan and DOATECH are working together, it is only necessary I join this fight." Ryu said in response as the two shook hands.

" Well, it's good that we have your support ninja, unfortunately, we still do not know there motives, or the person in charge orchestrating DOATECH." Chief Smith said as he clicked a remote which turned on a three dimensional hover screen and monitor.

The monitor popped up and showed faces of which Ryu had seen before at the first tournament. The faces of Victor Donovan, Christie, Lisa Hamilton, Fame Douglass, and Raidou. The faces of Raidou and Fame Douglass were listed as K.I.A.

" We have suspicion that some of the high class members of DOATECH are planning something." Chief Smith said as Irene and other agents showed footage of Fame Douglass's assassination.

" I have a question for you Chief Smith, what happened to my friend Kasumi, the winner of the first tournament.

" Ah, that's another question, after her fight with the ninja Raidou, where you threw the kunai leading to his death, she went missing. We have no records of her, so her last known location is unknown." The chief said to as calmly as possible.e

" I see." Ryu said as he just stood there looking at her picture.

" Ryu, I have a question, why did you withdraw from the tournament. I've seen this girl fight, and I know for sure someone of your skill would have easily won." Irene asked him curiously with her hands on her hips.

" Because, she had a duty which she needed to complete, and I had one which I had to complete. She desperately entered the tournament in order to kill Raidou, a man who not only put my best friend, her brother in a coma, but, raped her mother only a year after she was born." Ryu said as he looked down.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Irene said as she tried to comfort Ryu as she had her hand on Ryu's shoulder.

" It's alright, I apologize for not explaining this earlier, Kasumi is someone very special, not just to me, but, her brother, I made a promise to him that I would keep her safe."

" It's alright, we'll do all we can to find her okay?" Irene said to him with a smile.

" Thanks."

" Hayabusa, we have one lead though, DOATECH is making a big announcement on their cruise ship, they are inviting all the strongest fighters from the first tournament and some other fighters they have found. We think that they are announcing a second tournament." Chief Smith said as the screen showed a the cruise ship.

" So, when does this ship leave?" Ryu asked with an arched brow.

" The cruise will be picking up the fighters starting in Japan in a few days, do we have your cooperation?"

" Of course, anything that will help me find her for my friend."

" Good, Irene will also be supervising from the sky, she will check in from time to time, and will make sure that DOATECH is not planning anything.

" Alright."

End Flashback

...

Ryu got ready, the cruise ship was making its way to Japan in a few hours. He got ready for his trip by packing his Legendary Black Falcon Outfit, Dragon Sword, and other devices which the CIA supplied him with. He was wearing a nice black suit with black dress slacks. Also, his hair was free flowing as he did not have it tied in a ponytail as usual. He grabbed his suitcase which had everything he needed and moved out.

...

The Mugen Tenshin village was quiet. As the night fell, the aura of the village was silent and dark, ever since Hayate was put into a coma and Kasumi ran away, the village was depressed and many of the villagers were not themselves.

Hayate laid in his bed on the floor, still in his cryptic state, still, but, alive. The quiet night was as silent as Hayate, although, the moon illuminated the dark sky as it was full and vibrant, which shined on Hayate. A sudden blur flew, it seemed to be a shadow, possibly an enemy shinobi. As the door became fully opened, a kunoichi wearing a red violet shinobi garb with auburn hair, looked at the still Hayate and gave him a big hug.

" Brother, I've missed you so much. Don't worry anymore, I did it, I avenged you and the clan's name. Raidou is no more." The kunoichi said to Hayate.

As she looked at her brother, she was so scared looking at his brother. Although, she felt a sense of comfort next to him. As she stared blankly at his brother, a Kodachi was held up to her neck as a shinobi was behind her.

" Why are you here traitor?" The shinobi asked the auburn-haired kunoichi.

" Ayane, Hayate is my brother too." She said with a dark laughter in her voice.

The kunoichi kicked Ayane in her stomach as Ayane spiraled down into the outside of the village.

" You can at least call your sister by her name." She said with maniacal laughter.

" You are not Kasumi." Ayane said as she wiped some blood of off her mouth.

Kasumi vanished instantly, she vanished to the woods of which Ayane could see a speck of her auburn hair. Ayane followed her as she teleported to her sister.

" I hereby summon, Bankotsubo Tengu!" Kasumi said as she used a hand signal to summon a mystical creature.

Tengu flied out, he was a grotesque monster with wings, the demon had a snow white beard and a pinocchio-like nose. The monster yelled a loud shriek.

" I am finally free, years and years of slumber can not withstand my power. I shall have my revenge and destroy the Mugen Tenshin clan." Tengu said while shrieking again glaring darkly at Ayane.

" Shit." Ayane said as she pulled her fuma Kodachi out ready to fight the flying beast.

End Chapter 2

**End Note: Tell me what you guys think of this fic right now, I would really enjoy some reviews. It helps my drive and it will allow me to write better in the future chapters. So, please if you can, just tell me what you guys think, I will try my best to incorporate my own ideas while sticking to the plot in DOA Chronicle mode.**


End file.
